The present technology relates to an image display apparatus, particularly, to an image display apparatus having a sub-pixel of a luminous color other than RGB colors, and a color filter or an image signal processing apparatus for the image display apparatus.
In an image display apparatus, a configuration in which each pixel of a display panel is configured by using four colored sub-pixels has been proposed in the related art in order to reduce power consumption when display is performed (see Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 4-54207). Specifically, the four colored sub-pixels refer to sub-pixels with three colors of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) and a sub-pixel with a color (Z) having luminance higher than the luminance of these three colors. When a natural image is displayed, the frequency of white is the highest typically. Thus, a self-luminous display in which, for example, a sub-pixel with a white color (W) is used as a fourth sub-pixel has been proposed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-133711, for example).